Life's not so lonley anymore
by rock-out-kitty
Summary: Naruto was always alone, but then she came along. But what happenes when she moves away? Will she ever come back? NarXHin. Full Summary inside.
1. The lonley boy

Summary: Naruto has always been alone. Until one girl comes and changes his life. But when Naruto wants to tell her the most important thing, she moves away. What if she never comes back? NarutoXHinata

A/N: Hello! This will be my first story so please do not hurt me! hides under a chair Heh, anyway, this story came to me from my friend. His favorite anime is Naruto and his favorite pairing is Naruto and Hinata. And yes, it is a guy. Heh, this story is for you Fuzzy!

A young boy sits on a swing. His blond, spiky hair was being blown by the evening air. And, as the sun sets, a tear quietly falls down his face.

Minutes before, the last child left the playground with her father, but Naruto Uzamaki did not care. For when there was people around, there was always pain in his heart.

Naruto did not have one friend. He was always alone, and he never knew why. When he started his ninja school, he had made friends with this one guy, but when he came to school the next day, he told him that he hated him and he didn't want to be his friend.

Occasionally, kids would pick on him. Sometimes kids would just come up to him and hit him or trip him. That really hurt Naruto, but he grew to live with it.

Naruto never knew his parents, or anyone in his family. He's always been alone, and that is how Naruto thinks he will spend the rest of his life.

"Well, I guess I better go home," Naruto got off the swing that he was on and headed out of the park.

When he got home, it was all cold and empty feeling, but Naruto was use to it. He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a cup of ramen, and put it in the microwave.

He then walked over to his bed. Right where it was, is a window. It has a perfect view of the whole city and the carved monuments of the Hokages from the past and present.

He lay down with his eyes staring up at the ceiling. His ocean blue eyes were filled with pain.

The microwave buzzed, notifing Naruto that his ramen was done. He pulled his body up from the bed and headed over to the microwave. He removed his ramen, and placed it on the table behind him. He sat there staring at the cup, waiting for the three minutes that he had to wait to be over.

When he finished eating his ramen, he went back to his bed, cuddled under the covers, and went to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow will just be another day in his miserable life.

It was almost 6 o' clock a.m. The sun was slowly rising as it was giving life to the little town. Naruto's sad filled, ocean blue eyes were slowly opening. He pulled his body out from under the warm sheets that kept him company through the night, and placed his feet on the cold, hard wood floor.

He was wearing a plain white tee shirt and black shorts when he awoken. His whole body began to put the weight on his feet as he stepped from the bed onto the floor of his lifeless home.

The first thing he always did was to wash his face, and today was no different. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the water so it could warm. He filled his hands with the warm water that was coming out of the shiny, silver faucet.

"Hm, I'm not very hungry this morning so I guess I'll just have a glass of milk," Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror.

After he dried his face, he walked into the kitchen, got the carton of milk from the fridge, got a glass, poured the cold, bright milk into the kind of dirty looking glass and drank it. About 15 minutes later, Naruto headed for school.

Naruto was always one of the last students to arrive to school. This would be his 2nd to last year before he would graduate and then become a real ninja, which always made Naruto happy from the thought.

When he was in the building, some kid had purposely put his foot out. Naruto was running kind of late, so he was too busy hurrying to see it, and tripped. Some children were laughing, but Naruto got up quickly and started to run again.

He walked into his classroom right as the bell rang for class to start. "Heh, I guess I got lucky today!" Naruto exclaimed out loud to no one.

"Children, would you please take your seats," the sensei walked into the room and gave the standing students permission to sit. The teachers name was Iruka-sensei. "Okay, students, today we have a new student and I would like to welcome her," he signaled outside the hallway for someone to come in. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata," the teacher said. Naruto's normally head down suddenly arose to see this "new student".

Under the sensei's hand was a girl's shoulder. The girl had bluish-black hair that was short and kept neat. She was wearing a light purple kimono that had pink flower petals on it. Her face was very light with blush marks that were probably there because she was new and embarrassed. Naruto too began to blush at her sight.

"Please be nice to her and try to make friends with her. You may take the seat in the back," Iruka-sensei pointed to the seat all the way in the back corner. "Y-yes sir," she walked quickly to her seat and Iruka-sensei began to teach.

Every day, the children are allowed a 45 minute break. Naruto always sat on the swing and watched the other kids play. When they released them, he headed strait for it.

He had been sitting there for about 15 minutes watching two boys throwing a ball back and forth. He was starting to doze when he heard a soft and sweet voice say something behind him.

"Uh, e-excuse me," said the voice. Naruto, startled by the voice, turned around quickly. What he saw was the new girl, Hinata. "I-I hate to bother you, but…I was wondering…why are you all alone?" this startled Naruto even more. No one ever wanted to talk to him, ever! So, why the new girl of all people!

"Because," he began. "People hate me,"

A/N: So, what did ya'll think? I hope that I can update this story really soon! I have it written, I just got to find some time to type it! Well, please remember to leave a comment on anything that needs changing or stuff like that!


	2. A new friend

A/N: Hi ya'll! Woot! I've had my story online for less than a day and it already had four reviews! Thank you all for who reviews! If you like this story, please review after you read because that gives me the inspiration to continue! Anyway, here's chapter 2!

"_Why are you alone?"_

"_Because, people hate me,"_

These words were beating in the two children's hearts. The girl's eyes were now in shock. Naruto looked up at her and made eye contact.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata's eyes sank to the ground. Naruto really did not have an answer to this question. He was always hated, never loved, and that's it. It just ends there.

"U-um, is it…okay if I sit?" Hinata pointed to the swing that was there beside Naruto. "Uh, sure," Naruto was confused. His heart started to beat with joy.

"So, where did you move here from?" Naruto had never really talked to anyone, so he was just trying to make conversation.

"We use to live in the United States, that's on the other side of the world Daddy said. Mommy died about a month ago. Daddy said that he wanted to come back to Japan, the place where he grew up," Hinata's eyes grew saddened.

"Oh, that's really sad. Loosing your mom and stuff," Naruto could not really feel her pain because he never had anyone to loose.

"How long has your family been in Japan?" Hinata questioned, giving him a small smile.

"I have no family. I've never had one," Naruto looked like he could cry. He looked over to see that Hinata was not sitting in the swing anymore. Suddenly, she was behind him. Her breath on his neck, as she gave him a hug. Naruto just sat there, feeling his first hug.

"Daddy told me that if you give someone a hug, it makes them feel better. Naruto-kun, do you feel better?" Hinata's soft voice touched Naruto's heart. "Yes, kind of," Naruto just sat there, feeling her warmth, engulfing her fragments.

For the rest of the time, they sat there, swinging, talking, and laughing about stuff they had done before. Then, the bell rang. Naruto could have stayed there in that time forever. He was happy, but then sad because he had to leave his friend to go to class.

"Well, I guess that means we have to go inside now," Hinata slowly slid off of her swing. Naruto sat there and watched her.

"Naruto-kun, you coming?" Hinata had already gone a head of him. "…wait for me…"

"W-what did you say Naruto-kun?" Hinata walked back to where the blond boy sat. "W-will you wait for me after school?" Naruto said together this time, making more sense.

Hinata's face turned a light pink. "Yes, I will," Hinata looked down, hoping Naruto would not see her red face. Naruto looked up, there she was, the first girl he thought he might actually love.

Naruto gave a stupid laugh and smiled. He jumped out of the swing and grabbed one of Hinata's hands. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class!" Hinata saw his smile, the smile that could make all of the pain in the world go away. Hinata's face grew even redder as he pulled her into the building.

The two did not realize that they were late for class. "What should we do, will get in trouble!" Hinata and Naruto stood outside the classroom, trying to figure out a way to sneak into the classroom. "Okay, just get down on the ground and follow me. You probably won't be seen because your desk is right at the door," Naruto got down onto the ground and quietly opened the door to see Iruka-sensei standing right there in front of them.

"Nice of you two to join us today," Iruka-sensei said in a joke tone. "Naruto, it's not good to get a new student into trouble on her first day!" Iruka-sensei pulled Naruto and Hinata up from the floor. "Now, Hinata, you are not in trouble, but Naruto, you have cleaning duty after school today and tomorrow!" Iruka-sensei went up to the board and wrote it down so they wouldn't forget. The two went to their seats and sat in silence for the rest of the day.

The last bell rang that made all of the students jump with joy for it signaled that it was the end of the day, and that meant it was time to either go home, or go play with friends, except for Naruto and Hinata. "Good-bye, students! Naruto, go get the broom so you can hurry and get it done," Iruka-sensei pointed outside the classroom signaling him to go to the supply closet where the broom was that was used for cleaning.

Naruto was running quickly to the room so he could hurry and be done, when he pasted by a window. He looked out it to see Hinata standing right outside, staring at the doors, waiting for them to open and see her new friend. This made Naruto very happy, so he finished his duty fairly quickly and ran to put up his broom. He walked past the same window as before to see Hinata still standing there.

"I'm free!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed the doors out of his way. "Hinata, hi!" Naruto ran down the stairs to his friend. "Heh, you seem happy!" Hinata giggled. "Yup! So, you ready to go?" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head. Hinata nodded.

The two were walking as they pasted by this shop in town. "Hey, Naruto. What's in there?" Hinata about questioned about every store they went by, because she hadn't been in town yet. "Oh, that's the ramen shop. It's awesome!" Naruto began to drool a little bit, knowing that he was hungry, but had no money. "We should go check it out!" Hinata exclaimed, looking like a little girl. "I would love to show you around, but I have no money today," Naruto giggled at himself for being broke. "Okay, another time then!" Hinata said happily.

The two had gone by many stores and almost every one fascinated Hinata. Naruto had walked Hinata all the way home to find she lived in a mansion! "Well, here's my house," Hinata began to open the gates to her palace. "Whoa! This is HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah, I know. I think that it's too big, but Daddy said there is no such thing," Hinata began to blush. "Hinata, is that you?" someone called from the house. "Yes Daddy, I'll be right there!" Hinata yelled into the home. "Bye, Naruto-kun," she said as she backed into the enormous house. "Bye," Naruto waved.

"Heh, I better get home so I can train some," Naruto backed onto the sidewalk and walked home. He was smiling and filled with joy. "Yo, Naruto-oni," someone had called from behind him. Naruto quickly turned around, knowing who this voice was, but he had to confirm it.

Standing behind him was a tall kid with two guys behind him. The main guy was Satshino. He was the bully that was always picking on him. "You wasn't outside today when school let out so I didn't get the chance to beat the shit out of you!" he pounded his fist into the other.

Naruto took in a deep gulp, knowing that he was about to be hurt.

A/N: So, how was it! Remember to leave your "comment" at the button below! points to _submit review_ button Heh!


	3. Beatings

A/N: Okay, this has been a crazy day for my computer. It's all going crazy, but I got it back working and I decided to add another chapter to my story. I might get up to the 4th but it might be the weekend before I add the 5th one. Anyway, let's just think about this one for now! Hope you enjoy!

"Heh, this is better anyway! I can pound on you longer 'cause there ain't no teachers here!" Satshino gave an annoying, evil laugh. Naruto took a step back, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Hey, don't you forget, I can see your movements!" Satshino quickly appeared behind him. Satshino has always been fast, and he can see peoples movements. "Dork," Satshino waked the back of Naruto's head, making him fall forward. The two guys who were with him, caught Naruto and held onto him so that Satshino could hit him better.

Satshino ran up to where Naruto was being kept captive by his minions. Naruto was kicking back and forth, hoping he could find a place to slip out, but they had his arms held tight. "Why do you even bother? You just might thank us one day for giving you attention," Satshino punched Naruto in the stomach, stunning him in movement. It was like his whole body died for a second.

Naruto's body felt weak, and he fell on his knees. The two boys let go of him so it hurt more when he fell to the cold, dry sidewalk. Naruto's body was swaying back in forth, about to fall, when Satshino grabbed his collar on his shirt and picked him up. He looked strait at Naruto's face and then spit in it.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed. They let him fall to the ground again. Naruto was wiping the spit from his face. "Your face disgusts me," Satshino said. He then bent down, looked at him, and then punched his face, making him completely falling on the ground. His arm slid on the rough, scratchy sidewalk, causing his skin to rip from his body. His fresh wound bled onto the concrete as the almost unconscious boy lay there, still having strength to hold onto his wound.

"Pathetic," Satshino kicked him in the stomach once again before leaving him to lay in pain.

Naruto sat there, waiting for his pain to stop, but it never did. Tears fled down his swollen face. "Naruto-kun?" he heard a voice. He thought he had just imagined it, but no, she was there!

"Naruto-kun!" called the voice. He heard wooden sandals clashing on the sidewalk. "Naruto-kun!" the voice kept calling, coming closer and closer. Naruto could barely keep his eye's open, but he did so he could see her face. Now, sitting beside his wounded, full of pain body was Hinata. "Hey, Hinata," was the last thing that he had said before his eyes closed and fell unconscious.

"Un…" Naruto's eyes fluttered open. His first sight was the sleeping Hinata right beside him. He sat up very quickly, but was stunned by pain and he fell back down. He looked over at Hinata. She seemed so beautiful when she was asleep. Naruto started to blush, but then turned his head, embarrassed, even though no could see him.

He held up his arm to see it bandaged up. He could also feel a bandage on his face. When his arm rose, he saw he was not wearing what he was wearing before. He was wearing a blue, tie over, long shirt with matching pants. Naruto tried once again to sit up, but this time slowly.

Sitting in a chair was an older man, about 40 or so. He was awake and smiling at Naruto. "Well, how are you?" Naruto was eying him, not knowing who he was. "Oh, I'm Hinata-san's dad. She told me that she saw you outside all beat up and asked me to bring you in and I did. She bandaged you up and I changed you, just so you know," said the man.

Naruto turned over to see the girl. "I'm surprised that she already made a friend since today was her first day at school. She doesn't seem like she talks much, but is always happy!" he smiled at his daughter. "She talked about you when she got home, you know?" he turned his head to look at Naruto. "I-I better get going," Naruto stood up to leave. "Oh, well, here are your clothes," he handed his clothes to him, nice and folded up. "Thank you, I will return the robe soon," Naruto bowed and left.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto said in joy. "She cares for me! She saved my ass back there!" Naruto giggled. "I'll walk with her to school tomorrow and tell her how much I appreciated it!" Naruto began to run towards his home.

The next day was Saturday, Naruto liked Saturday's because you only had to go to school for 5 hours! He rushed through his normal activities and headed out the door. He ran all of the way to Hinata's house and right as he got there, she was leaving.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto was waving his hand in the air so she might see or hear him. Hinata turned around in shock. "Naruto-kun!" she said beginning to blush. "Hey, I wanted to get here before you left so you would see me when you opened the door, but I guess I was a little bit late!" Naruto explained. This made Hinata blush harder. "I wanted to tell you thank you for yesterday," Naruto said in kind of shy voice. "N-no problem," Hinata stuttered.

The two walked to school together and came into class at the same time as well. "Hey, Hinata. You don't have to wait for me today. I'll probably be late again today since I have cleaning duty today again," Naruto said as he walked into the class. Hinata did not know how to reply. She wanted to wait for him to make sure that he didn't get into trouble again, so she just nodded her head.

"Have a good day students! Naruto, I guess I still have you, eh?" Iruka-sensei said at the end of the day. Naruto nodded his head. "Then go get the broom. It won't take you as long today, I hope," Iruka-sensei said.

Naruto ran to get his broom as he did the day before. He was looking through all of the windows, stalling time when he saw Hinata outside waiting for him! Naruto cocked his head, wandering why she waited for him even though he told her she didn't have to.

Naruto finished his cleaning and as he pasted the window, he saw some guys talking to Hinata. He looked closely and saw that it was Satshino! Naruto dropped his broom that he failed to put up and ran towards the doors.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled when he swung the doors open. He must have missed something, for Hinata was on the ground with her leg covered in blood. "Hey Naruto-bitch. We were just getting to know your friend. Hope you don't mind!" he gave a snicker. Naruto's bloods was burning, so much that it could come out and strangle the guys in front of him.

"Get away from her," Naruto said softly, but it was full of pain and fear. "Sorry, runt, missed that," Satshino joked. "I said, get away from her!" Naruto yelled. His calm ocean blue eyes turned red. Red with pain and looks that could kill.

A/N: Heh, I started getting goose bumps as I typed this! If you are interested, keep reviewing! I'm not going to be one of those writers that want so many reviews before they put up another chapter. I'm going to type as much as I want, but I still, like any writer, love to hear what you think and getting comments on what needs work!


	4. The fight

A/N: Heh, I get bored easily so that would mean that I will write more in this story! Just be glad that I don't have any siblings and am normally bored while I'm home! This is the 3rd chapter that I've added to this story today, please enjoy!

Everyone stared at Naruto's new appearance. The whiskers on his face grew longer, his teeth sharp as knives, and most of all, those blood red eyes. Yes, it must have been those eyes that were the most frightening.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stared strait into his eyes, hoping that she could get to his heart and figure out how this happened. Naruto turned his head to the left, spit, then charged right at Satshino's stomach. His head began to engulf his stomach. This made the red ooze come from his body onto the ground of the school.

Hinata just sat there watching her friend punch, kick, spit on these people. She wandered what drove him to do this.

_"Hello, my name's Satshino. What's yours?_" _A kind looking kid had come up to Hinata as she awaited her friend._

_"Um, H-Hinata," she replied. "Hello Hinata. Who are you waiting for?" he smiled for her, hoping she would give an answer. "Um, m-m-my friend…Naruto," the kindness on the mans face suddenly disappeared. "Uh, is something wrong?" Hinata noticed this instantly. "Naruto, eh? Did he tell you that he was a monster?"_

_"What do you mean? He's nice, not a monster," Hinata smiled, thinking he had made a mistake. "Yeah, he may be nice now, but really, there is something inside him. Something that could kill everything. So, I would take my advice, don't mess with him," Satshino picked up a large, pointy rock that was at his foot._

_"No, I won't stop being Naruto's friend!" Hinata exclaimed. "Well then, I guess we will have to make you!" Satshino through the rock at Hinata's right shin. The sharpest point broke the skin, causing blood to burst out and dribble down her leg. "W-why did you do that!" Hinata fell to the ground, holding her new wound, hoping to stop the pain. "Stay away from him," _

"What the hell?" exclaimed Satshino. Naruto stood there, deeply breathing. There was blood on his clothes from where Satshino coughed on him. "Never hurt my friend!" Naruto was looking deathly at Satshino, who was on the ground, stunned from his actions.

Hinata did not know what to do! She had never seen this before. She had only known him for two days, she had only been here for three, and she was already in drama.

Naruto began to run again towards the person on the ground. He sat on his stomach and started to punch his face, back and forth. "Never! Never!" he kept calling.

"Please, Naruto-kun! Please stop this!" Hinata wanted to yell, but she couldn't. It was like she had lost her voice. She kept trying, but kept failing. "I most stop him!" Hinata said in her head. She stood up, her leg still bleeding, making it hard for her to walk, but she kept going.

In her eyes was Naruto, sitting on an older kid, punching him over and over again. His head going the direction the punch commanded. She finally got close enough to him. She fell to the ground on her knees, letting the sand be the thing that stopped her wound from expelling more blood. She had no strength to pull him off of the kid, nor could she say barley anything, so what else could she do?

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. She gripped it tightly, hoping that he would notice her. "Please," she whispered. "stop…"

Naruto's fist that was in the air, about to fly down and sock Satshino again, suddenly stopped. He could feel her tears staining the back of his shirt. He slowly put down his fist, and just sat there. No body moved, just sat there.

All you could really hear was Hinata's sobbing. She quietly let go and Naruto stepped off of the kid. He got up and ran. Naruto turned around to see Hinata still crying. Her wound was now all sticky and had sand on it. Naruto reached to clean it, but Hinata would not let him. She ran into the school. Naruto followed.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he called while chasing her through the building. She had ran into the girls bathroom. Naruto stood there, staring at the door that his crying friend had ran into.

Hinata sat on the toilet seat, trying to stop herself from crying. When she finally got a grip on herself, she started to wipe off the sand from her leg. "I-I need something….to put on this," Hinata said to herself. She reached in her bag, and she found a T-shirt. She began to rip it so she could use it for a bandage. Once she got all washed up, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Naruto stood at the spot where Hinata had stood the past two days waiting for him. It was beginning to fall dark, the cold wind was blown in the young boys face. His appearance had returned to normal, not scary, not like the look that was about to kill.

Hinata opened the doors to see Naruto standing there. She did not know what to say to him. Should she be happy, sad, angry? All she did was step down the steps until she reached Naruto. The made eye contact, but not saying anything.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata began. Naruto's face made an expression. The expression of which confusion. "Why are you sorry, Hinata? I was the one who…" Naruto cut off there. He did not know how to finish that sentence for he did not know how to finish it. "How's your leg?" was all Naruto could ask. "Better, thank you," Hinata blushed. The two left the school.

"You know," Naruto started. Hinata's eyes looked his way. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were forward. "There is some festival tomorrow at the park. I was wondering if you would like to go?" Hinata looked at his face and it was hard to tell, but he was blushing. "That would be nice," Hinata replied, blushing herself.

A/N: Okay, I was thinking to myself, "Are my chapters long enough?" I was wondering if you could tell me. I can make them longer if they need to be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget your comments!


	5. Hinata POV

A/N: Omigosh! I feel SO bad! I can't believe how many people probably HATE me right now! It's not that I had writers block or anything, it's just I couldn't get on the computer for a while…I FEEL HORIBLE! I hope people like this chapter, and if you don't, I understand. But at least I got another chapter up, so, please be patient and bare with me here! Please?

_Hinata P.O.V_

_Sunday, the day when everyone sleeps in, stays in their PJ's all day, or just hang out with their friends. I didn't do so today though._

_It was about 6 o' clock AM when the sun began to come up. Outside my room was a family of birds, singing their joy to the sky. I could feel my body waking from its still position. My body turned on its side, still not ready to awaken. Suddenly, the word "Naruto-kun" came into my mind and awoke my body and mind fully._

_My body quickly arose from its slumber. I think I went too fast because my body collapsed back onto the bed. My body finally caught up with my mind, and this time I got up slowly. _

_"I need to go take a bath," I told myself. I had looked in the mirror to see half of my bangs sticking up and all of the other was just each and every way. My face was paler than ever, it was kind of bothering me. I walked down the hall to where the bath room was._

_Steam filled the whole bathroom. I could fill my body warming more and more._

_When I finished, my whole body smelled like hot tea leaves because that was the sent of my bath set. I headed beck to my room to get dressed._

_My closet is a step-in closet. I had so many clothes in there, most of them my mother had either made them or bought them for me because she was ill. Most of my clothes are different from the children's here because of where I'm from. _

_"Well, the festival with Naruto-kun isn't until later today, so I'll just wear this," I pulled out a tan, mid-length sleeved shirt that had a darker brown pattern at the top. I also pulled out a jean, knee-length skirt with a brown tie on the side that matched the pattern at the top of my shirt. _

_I went downstairs to see my father and see if he had already fixed breakfast. I see him, happy as ever. I've only seen my father unhappy once, and that was when Mom died. Ever since we moved here, he seems so happy, but I know he fills something inside, because I fill it too._

_"G-good morning, Father," I bowed to him. "Good morning Hinata-chan. I fixed breakfast this morning for you," he smiled at me, giving me a hand signal that means I didn't have to bow. "Thank you," I took my seat and began to eat _

_Father and I finished eating, so I made the tea since he had made the breakfast. "Thank you Hinata-chan, but you didn't have to," Father took the tea. "You made breakfast, so I was just repaying you, I guess," I kind of blushed. "You have a heart of gold, I hope you know that," Father smiled at me. I could remember when Mom use to tell me that. Father must have said that to see if I remembered that thing._

"_I-I think I'll go to the store now," it was my day to go get the groceries. "Oh, okay. The list is on the fridge," Father's smile kind of faded. "Y-yes sir," I quickly grabbed the list and then left. "I-I'll open it when I get home," I told myself as I left._

_I was walking into the store, when I tripped. "As usual," I told myself. I have always been a klutz. "Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice behind me. It sounded like a boys, kind of small. I turned around to see a boy wearing red face paint on his face. "Bark! Bark!" I looked down and saw a really cute, white dog. "Yeah, you're fine. Don't worry Akamaru," the boy said. "Here," he held out his hand to help me up. "T-Thank you very much," I bowed. "No problem! My names Kiba, what's yours?" the boy had put his hands on the back of his head, giving me a nice smile. "Hinata," I blushed, kind of embarrassed. _

"_Nice to meet you. Hope I get to see you again one day," he walked into the store and the dog followed. "Thank you again," I said. The boy named Kiba waved his hand but didn't turn around. _

_After I finished getting everything I needed, I headed home. I was still really fascinated by the town and all of the stores. "Barely anything is like home, is it?" I asked myself. _

"_I'm back," I called when I got home. "I have tea ready, would you like some?" Father called. "Yes please!" I replied. I went into the kitchen, put away the food that I just purchased, and went outside to where Father had the tea set up. "Thank you," I said before taking a sip. Father smiled at me, but I don't know why._

_It was almost noon when I headed up to my room. I had known all week that today was the day that I do this. I went up to my room. It was kind of cold but I thought it felt nice since it was very hot outside and I just finished my tea. I headed over to my dresser where sat a light blue box with a darker shade of blue ribbon tying it together. _

_This was a gift that my mother gave me as a passing away gift. Father tells me that once she knew she was going to die, she went out and bought it for me. I had told Father that I was going to wait a while before I opened it. But, today is the day that I have planned for. I carefully unwrapped it, making sure not to mess up the ribbon. It came off and I took off the lid and looked in. _

_Inside was a frame. It was gold with golden hearts creating a border. On top of it was a sealed envelope. I opened it to see a letter that Mom must have had written. It said:_

_Hinata, _

_I picked out this beautiful frame for you knowing that you had nothing really that special of me. I knew that it fitted you perfectly, have you noticed? I just hope you fill this with someone special to you. Hey, you never know, it may have your first boyfriend in there? Well, I just hope that you know how much I love you and I hope you like the gift._

_I will love you forever,_

_Your Mother_

_My eyes were filling with tears of joy. I was speechless. I fell onto my bed, hugging the note and picture frame. "I love you so much Mom," I whispered._

_Many hours pasted and it was finally here, the festival! I brushed my hair once more before I left. I was wearing a peach kimono with a green wrap around my waist. The pattern was white bunnies. I wore normal sandals and had a purse that matched my kimono. _

_My house was not very far from where the festival was, so I just walked. As I got closer to the park, I saw Naruto-kun! I remember him telling me that he would wait for me outside. I'm getting more and more excited!_

_I walked up to him, seeing him smile. "Hey Hinata!" he exclaimed. "Are you ready?" my face was turning really red! I just shook my head, my excitement turned straight into nerves. "Okay then, lets go!" he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked in together, I am so happy!_


	6. The festival

A/N: I felt really bad since I just wrote one chapter so I came back and did another since the computer was free all night!

The night glowing, stands filled with games and food everywhere, and two children, about 10, walking into their first festival.

"Wow!" both Naruto and Hinata exclaimed. "Where should we go first?" Naruto asked, still turning his head each and every way. "I-It's so big! I can't decide!" Hinata replied. "Okay! I have a plan!" Naruto rose his hand up with his finger pointing upwards. "We will start at the beginning and go through in order!" Naruto exclaimed. "I guess we could do that, yeah!" Hinata nodded.

The first booth was a dart game. There are balloons filled with different colored paint on a wall. Your prize is determined by where you hit it and what color the paint is. Naruto and Hinata stepped in line. When it got their turn, Hinata stepped to the side so she could watch Naruto. "This is too easy!" Naruto said with confident. He through the dart and it didn't even hit one. "That was just a practice one of course!" Naruto said making it seem like he did that on purpose. Second through, once again, miss. "GAH!" he through the last one out of anger. It hit the one straight in the middle with green paint in it. "Whoa, you got the grand prize!" the booth man exclaimed. He handed Naruto a giant, purple tiger. "He He, Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, what's next?" Naruto and Hinata walked down to the next booth. This one was a simple game. It was a kiddy pool filled with ducks swimming around. "Oh, is it okay if we both do this one?" Hinata questioned. "Yeah!" Naruto set aside his purple prize and stood looking at which duck to pick.

Naruto went first, he got number two. "Sorry kid, that's no prize for you," the man said. "Hmph," Naruto snorted. "U-um, excuse me, but what does number 17 win?" Hinata asked. "Oh, you get this," he handed her a little, stuffed panda holding bamboo. "Hey, that's cute!" Naruto looked at it. Hinata blushed.

The two went through about three more stands when Naruto said, "I'm hungry Hinata. Let's go and find some place to eat!" "O-okay!" Hinata began to follow. "U-um, Naruto-kun? You said that you liked ramen, right?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, why?" Naruto asked. "I-I saw a ramen stand over the…" Hinata didn't even get to finish her sentence, Naruto was already over there. Hinata giggled.

Naruto told Hinata that he would get them some, just to wait for her outside, so she did. Hinata looked around at all of the people. She saw some kids younger than her, some her age, and some older. This made Hinata happy that everyone can join in some event and all be together.

Hinata was looking around when she felt something jumping on her leg. She looked down to see it was the little dog from this morning. "Hello," she bent down to pet him. "Bark!" he replied. Hinata laughed. "Hey! Akamaru! Where did you go!" she heard someone call. The dog went running. He went up to the boy who owned the dog, the same one from that morning.

"Oh, hey Hinata," Kiba walked up to her, seeing as that was where the dog was. "H-hello Kiba-kun," Hinata blushed. "So, you having any fun?" Kiba asked. "Oh, yes! This is my first festival so it's really fun!" Hinata smiled. "You have never been to a festival before! That's unreal. I've been to them since I was little," Kiba said. "Wow! So you go to a lot of these! Don't they all seem the same to you though?" Hinata asked. "Nah, most of them are always a little different," Akamaru began climbing on Hinata's leg again. "Heh, I think Akamaru likes you Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. "It seems so!" Hinata once again bent down to pet the dog.

"Hey, Hinata! I got the ramen!" Naruto yelled. He saw where she was and ran over to her. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata had almost forgot about him. "Who's this?" Kiba asked. Naruto came to the two and gave Hinata her ramen. "Oh, Kiba-kun, this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, this is Kiba-kun," Hinata explained. "Hmph, we'll be leaving now," Naruto started to pull Hinata's arm. "Oh, uh, bye Kiba-kun and Akamaru!" Hinata waved good-bye. Akamaru barked and Kiba waved good-bye with a confused look on his face.

"U-uh, Naruto-kun, I think you can stop pulling me now," Hinata said. "Oh, sorry. You want to go to that bench and eat?" Naruto pointed to a bench near the lake. "S-sure," Hinata said.

After that, the two played some more games, one many more prizes, and just had a bunch of fun! Naruto got mad a lot because he kept loosing the games and Hinata laughed all night. It was about 11 o' clock when they started getting ready for fireworks. "Do they always do fireworks at the end?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, I hear them a lot when they have these things," Naruto and Hinata started to head up so they could see the fireworks.

"Wow!" the two watched the fireworks as they shot up into the sky. There were so many different colors: red, blue, green, yellow, and orange. And of course, so many different patterns! Once they ended, everyone started getting ready to leave. "Oh, I want to do one more thing before we leave," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her over to something. It was a place where you get your picture taken.

"Okay, we got the money in!" Naruto spent forever trying to figure out how to work it. "Smile!" the machine said. A quick flash flashed. "Your picture is printing," the machine said. The two stepped out of the booth to get their picture.

In the picture, Naruto had one of his huge, funny-looking smiles and Hinata had an innocent, sweet smile. He paid for two so that they could both have one. "Here you go!" he handed it to her smiling. "T-thank you," Hinata said. "I-I should hurry. I don't want my father to worry," Hinata bowed. "No need to bow, your too polite, you know that?" Naruto asked. "Oh, good-bye," Hinata gave Naruto a quick hug and then left.

"Whoa, what was up with the hug?" Naruto thought to himself. "Maybe that's how American's say good-bye,"

As soon as Hinata got home, she decided to put the picture that she took with Naruto in her mother's frame. "Did I pick a good first love Mom?"


	7. A proper goodbye

A/N: Here it is! The biggest chapter! I came to the conclusion last night when trying to think of the next chapter. Hope every one likes!

So many months have passed. So many memories have been made. So much has happened. No one would ever think that these two would be apart. Well, sometimes four. Kiba and Akamaru hang with these two a lot, even though Naruto did not prefer it.

Two children lay on the ground, out of breath. They had been running all the way up the giant hill that was in the park. Naruto began to laugh. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed. "Y-yeah!" Hinata agreed. Naruto stood up. "Okay, I claim this hill as OURS!" Naruto yelled down the hill, seeing if anyone could hear. Hinata giggled. "You laugh a lot," Naruto sat back down. Hinata blushed. She loved spending time with Naruto. He always made her fill good.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. It's getting late. We should head home," Hinata sat up right next to Naruto. "Ah, this day went by too fast!" Naruto complained. "Yes, but tomorrow's Sunday, so we can play all day, we can even invite Kiba-kun and Akamaru!" Naruto grunted. "Oh, I forgot, you don't like to play with Kiba-kun," Hianta's smile grew faint. "I just don't see why you hang out with him. He's such an ass," Naruto said. "That's kind of mean Naruto-kun," Hinata scolded. "Okay, you can invite him," Naruto felt kind of bad because he made Hinata sad. "A-are you sure?" Hinata looked up. "Yeah, it's cool with me I guess," Naruto stood up. "Let's get going now. I don't want you getting in trouble," Naruto held out his hand. _"You're always protecting me Naruto-kun. I don't know what I would do without you," _Hinata took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said to the boy before she went into her home. Naruto waved, then, he headed home.

Next day, it was a beautiful spring morning. Everything came to life. Everyone was happy. Naruto quickly got dressed, so he could go and meet Hinata in the park. When he got to the park, he quickly ran up the hill so he could see when she entered. He stood on top for about 15 minutes and then he saw Hinata entering with Kiba and Akamaru. "Gr," Naruto growled. _"Remember, Naruto, be nice so that Hinata will be happy!"_ Naruto started to go down the hill to meet up with his friends.

"What's up?" Naruto called. "G-good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata did not seem very happy. "Sup, loser," Kiba said with a snort. Naruto glared. Kiba glared back. "P-please, lets not fight today. Let's just have fun," Hinata said, looking disappointed. "Fine," Naruto said. "As long as you're happy," Kiba said.

The four played all day. Lots of laughs, lots of barking, some fights, but nothing serious. "Well, It's about time for Akamaru and me to leave. See you later Hinata, Naruto," Kiba started to head out of the park. "Bye Kiba-kun!" Hinata called. Kiba waved his hand.

"U-um, c-can we go back up to the hill?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, sure!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Race you?" Naruto asked. "O-okay," Hinata agreed. The two ran up the hill. Naruto won, but Hinata was not that far behind. "Heh, just like yesterday, huh?" Naruto said, trying to catch his breath. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, you've seen different all day. Is something up?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata was surprised he noticed. "S-something happened, yesterday," Hinata began. "Yeah," Naruto really wanted to know what was wrong with his friend. Hinata began to cry. "What else?" Naruto really wanted to know what happened, since she was crying. "I-I…I'm leaving," Hinata managed to choke out. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Leaving, Naruto-kun! And I don't know if I'm coming back!" Hinata's tears poured out like rain. She was curled into a ball, trying to hide them.

Naruto was shocked. His friend is leaving! What was he going to do? Everyone else hates him. He knew Kiba was just trying to be nice for Hinata's sake. He looked down at Hinata crying. It was now very dark. "I-I'm sorry," Hinata kept saying. "Why are you sorry?" Hinata looked up, seeing Naruto smiling. "You're just leaving for a while right? You'll come back, I know you will!" Hinata could not believe how confident Naruto was. She could see that he had cried a little, but she must not have heard him because of her own tears. "Right?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head, blushing uncontrollably.

The two sat there for a while, just talking about everything they have been through. "Remember the first time we met?" Naruto asked. "Yes, that was one strange week. I'm just glad Satshino was transferred to another school!" Hinata exclaimed. "Yeah, there was a chance that I might beat on him some more if he showed his face again!" Naruto exclaimed, acting tough. Hinata giggled. "We've become best friends over these months, I just wish you didn't have to leave for a while," Naruto frowned. Hinata hugged him. "Huh?" Naruto said. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be back, just don't give up on me," Hinata said. "Right," the two sat like that for a while.

The next day, Naruto woke up to see the sky. "W-what?" Naruto sat up, seeing his surroundings, the park. "We must have fell asleep," Naruto stood up, looking at the park. "It's so peaceful," behind him was Hinata, awake as well. "Good morning. Can you believe we spent all night out here?" Naruto asked. "No, I'm probably going to be in so much trouble, and we missed school today," Hinata said. "Uh, can I ask you something?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah," Hinata looked up at Naruto. "W-when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Hinata looked down. "I have to go home and pack. And make sure that Father knows where I am," Hinata stood up. "O-okay," Naruto watched as his very best friend left him. Left him to be all alone.

Today was the day. Hinata and her dad were all packed up and ready to leave. The "For Sale" sign stood on there lawn. Naruto and Kiba were in school. Hinata promised that she would wait until they got out of school before she left. _"Come on school, go faster!"_ Naruto said to himself. Suddenly, the bell rang, releasing the kids from school. Naruto was the first to leave, followed by Kiba.

"Hey, slow your horses!" Kiba called from behind him. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Naruto called. "She won't leave without saying good-bye, Naruto. So chill!" Kiba called. The two ran all the way to Hinata's previous home. Standing outside was a car, Hinata's dad, and Hinata. "Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata called. "Hey, we came," Naruto said. "Right, this is good-bye, for now," Hinata said. "Hurry up and come back," Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "I will," Hinata walked up to her two best friends and gave them hugs. "I will miss all three of you!" Hinata bent down and gave Akamaru a pat.

Hinata got into the car, her dad was already waiting for her in there. She rolled down the window so she could see them for the last time. She waved, some tears rolled down her face. The two boys waved back. The car drove away, leaving Naruto friendless. Two tears rolled down Naruto's face, but nobody saw them. _"Good-bye, Hinata-chan,"_

In the car, Hinata sat. They were ridding to the airport, where they would leave to go back to where they came from. In Hinata's hands was the picture frame that her mother had given her and the picture from the festival in there. _"Good-bye, Naruto-kun,"_


	8. Reunion

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I wrote, and I'm like ubber sorry! Please forgive meh! cries Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Sigh," a tall man with blond, spiky, hair walks down the sidewalk. He was wearing an orange and black zip-up jacket with orange pants that were rolled up at the end. His hands were in his pockets and his bright, blue eyes were up in the sky, looking at all of the pinks, purples, and blues.

"It's so peaceful right now. All of the kids have went home, most of the stores are closing up, it's almost like time has stopped," Uzamaki Naruto continued to walk.

Naruto walked past the park. "Heh, still there, eh? It's been 4 years and it still looks the same," In the middle was the hill, still holding the memories of those days where they would run up and down it, him and Hinata of course.

"Yes! I'm almost home! Ramen time," Naruto's began to rub his hands together and began to laugh. "Huh?" Naruto looked up to see a moving truck at Hinata's house. "Whoa, someone's actually going to move in there. It's so expensive, it seemed like no one would buy it. I wonder who it is?" Naruto walked up to the truck. In front of the truck was a car. "Heh, that looks familiar." Naruto laughed, trying to deny that he was sad that someone was moving into Hinata's house.

"Father, I left something in the car. I'm going to get it," Naruto heard a voice call from the truck behind him. It was a girl's voice. "It had a sweet tent to it, just like Hinata's," Naruto thought. He heard someone jump out of the car and go around to the car he was standing beside. "Oh!" standing right in front of him was a girl. She had very short blue-ish, black hair, kept neat. Her eyes were such a light blue that they almost looked white. "H-Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, w-would you happen to be….Naruto-kun?" Hinata's face began to turn pink. Naruto quickly ran over to her side of the car. Naruto stood there for about 3 seconds looking into her eyes, wondering if this was really true! Next thing he knew, he had grasped her in his arms, embracing her in his hug. "It's you! You came back!" Naruto was in complete shock, but at the same time, so happy to have his best friend back.

Naruto felt warm droplets on his shoulder. They were Hinata's tears. "I'm so glad that you are still here! I-I thought you… might have moved or forgotten about me because I was….gone for so long!" Hinata gently wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I never forgot, I never could! You're too precious of a friend for me to forget," Naruto engulfed her sent. "So sweat," Naruto thought. Hinata's tears continued to flow. "Can we stay like this for ever?" Naruto asked himself.

"Hinata! Get over here and help!" Hinata quickly let go. "Y-yes Father!" she ran back to the van. Naruto felt complete shock. Just so quickly she had let go of him, Naruto thought that she was just a figure and was not actually real. "Did I just imagine that all?" Naruto asked himself. "No, I felt her touch! She's here, she just left to help her father, right? Oh please let that be true!"

Naruto stood there for about 10 minutes waiting for Hinata to come back to him. She finally came back around. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to go in now, but I want to see you again! What are you doing tomorrow around one?" Hinata asked. "Spending time with you of course!" Naruto replied. Hinata blush. "M-meet me here tomorrow then?" Hinata fist were clinched together and she held them over her mouth. "Yeah, of course! See you tomorrow Hinata!" Naruto began to walk off and waved. Hinata was blushing fairly heavy.

The next day Naruto walked down the street to go to Hinata's house. "Hm, I wonder what we're going to do today? I guess just go with the flow," Naruto told himself. He turned the corner and saw Hinata standing outside of her house. She was wearing a gray, sleeveless shirt with a light purple skirt that cut off at her knees and ruffles at the end. Her shoes were purple sandals. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto waved. "Oh, hi N-Naruto-kun," Hinata started to blush. "Ready?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. "Great! Then lets get going!" Naruto put his arm around her and kind of pulled her. Hinata was blushing.

"I thought that I could probably take you around town, you know, show the stuff that has changed," Naruto said. "O-okay," Hinata looked to see that Naruto had taken off his hand and put it in his pockets. "First things first, they made a new ramen place!" Naruto exclaimed standing in front of the store. Hinata giggled. "It's about the same as the other one, but it's closer from this direction so that's always good when I'm in a hurry!" Naruto giggled.

The two had managed to go through about three new stores in half an hour. "That last store was pre-" Hinata accidentally bumped into someone and that cut her off. "I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized. She looked up to see a guy standing in front of her. He had red painted arrows on his cheeks and wore a hoodie and there was a white dog beside him. "H-Hinata, is that you? It's Kiba! Remember me?" The dog by his side barked. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata gave him a quick hug. "And Akamaru!" she bent down to pet him. "You've gotten bigger!" Akamaru barked a joyful bark.

The two spent a few minutes to talk. "Well, I got to get going. Sorry to leave so quickly," Kiba apologized. "It's okay, Naruto-kun probably wants me back anyway!" Hinata turned to look at Naruto. Naruto kind of blushed. "Well, see you later Hinata!" Kiba turned to leave.

"Did you and Kiba keep cool while I was gone?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, were okay now," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on, we still have some stores I want to take you into!" Hinata blushed a deep red.

The two spent the rest of the day talking about what had all happened over the four years they were apart. "Did you have fun in America?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, kind of. But it wasn't anything special. I did get to visit my mom's grave a few times though," Hinata replied. "Bet that was nice," Naruto kind of giggled. "Your not going to believe this, but the park that we use to hang out at is the exact same. They haven't changed it at all!" Naruto said. "Uh, um…can we…visit it? If it's okay to," Hinata asked. "Yeah, of course! That was the last place I wanted to take you anyways," they continued to walk to the park.

When they arrived, Hinata almost began to cry. "Wow, you were serious!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto nodded his head. "So…so many memories," Hinata said. "Good and bad," Naruto added. "And I plan to have more very soon. Since your back," Naruto said. Hinata blushed, then nodded. "Here, I'll probably need to get you home now,"

"Thank you for this day Naruto-kun," Hinata said. They stood outside her house, the sun almost set. "No problem!" Naruto smiled. Hinata leaned in to give him a hug. Naruto accepted the hug and grasped the girl. One tear quietly fell down Hinata's face, but Naruto did not know of it. The two let go of one another. "Good night Naruto-kun," Hinata was turning to walk in when Naruto gave her an innocent, quick kiss on the cheek. Hinata's face grew red very quickly. "I'm so glad that you are back," Naruto said once again. "Good night Hinata," Naruto turned and walked off, leaving Hinata to figure out what the kiss meant.

A/N: So, did you like it? Please review, I feel so discouraged if I don't get many…


End file.
